1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates generally to network communication and more specifically to communication apparatus, methods, and non-transitory computer-readable media for determining IP addresses for use in different networks.
2. Description of Related Art
A known system includes a wireless access point connected to two wireless local area network (“LAN”) cards, a first notebook personal computer (“PC”) connected to one of the wireless LAN cards, and a second notebook PC connected to the other one of the wireless LAN cards. An Internet Protocol (“IP”) address including a subnet address assigned to the one of the wireless LAN cards is assigned to the first notebook PC from a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (“DHCP”) server on art intranet. An IP address including a subnet address assigned to the other wireless LAN card is assigned to the second notebook PC from a DHCP server in the wireless access point. As a result, the first notebook PC and the second notebook PC belong to different subnetworks.